3000 Word Frequencies
by Netbug009
Summary: A collection of 30 100 word drabbles spanning various canons. Pairing and Spoiler warnings will be given each chapter.
1. Theme Song

**Theme Song**

"Prime, I quit."

Optimus turned curiously to Ratchet. "Is something wrong?"

"You bet there's something wrong. You remember that annoying song the humans thought up for us?"

"That 'robots in disguise' one?"

"The same."

"I thought you'd gotten over that."

"That was until Sari started singing it all the time. Prime, she's a good kid, but one of the things she shares with Bumblebee is how her vocal components work."

"That bad?"

"Spark yes."

Optimus sighed. "I'll mention it later."

"Thanks." Ratchet headed back towards the med bay. Moments later, he stopped, realizing he was humming a familiar tune. "...Slag."


	2. Reflection

**Reflection**

**Spoilers for Megatron Rising: Part 2**

She had charged at the lake. Still used to the ironically safe haven of the lead warship, it took her a moment to realize this, and then she groaned irritatedly. While she didn't have any glamorous options for a home, this was one of her least favored options. The lake was a constant reminder she had been outsmarted by a protoform. There was also the issue of the ice. She charged on her stomach, and saw it first thing on the mornings she was there. Her face was clearly reflected on it.

"You're pathetic," Blackarachnia told herself before getting up.


	3. Just To Get By?

**Just to Get By?**

**Spoilers for the Elite Guard.**

Despite what Ultra Magnus thought, Jazz wasn't an endless reservoir of patience. He was easily affected by the attitude of those around him, and Sentinel didn't exactly have a positive one. That's why about a week after joining the Elite Guard, Jazz started wearing headphones. The music's mood would stabilize his own and push against outside stress.

At first it was just a tool to get by, but soon he found himself craving music constantly. Eventually, he got the idea to install permanent ones, and never regretted it.

Sentinel walked by arguing with Optimus. Jazz turned on his happiest song.


	4. Speed Record

**Speed Record**

Bumblebee was, by no means, the science expert, but if somebody went faster than the speed of sound, that would mean sound couldn't catch them, wouldn't it? Wasn't it the same for light?

So, what would happen if he discovered the speed of life, and beat that? Could he escape his past? What about the many pressures of being a hero? Maybe he could even escape the pain of those around him, or his mistakes, or the stupid things he constantly did and couldn't seem to change?

As if being the fastest thing on wheels didn't have enough perks already.


	5. Measurements

**Measurements **

Bumblebee hated speedometers. To him they were all fun wreckers, like learning the ending of a good movie early. He didn't want to know how fast he could be. He wanted to know he was fast, but not his_ exact_ speed; not ever.

That way, the yellow car could imagine he had no limits. He could pretend he was unmeasurable. The reckless abandon of such an attitude made him feel like he was flying rather than rolling across the pavement. The lack of technicality was refreshing. Speed was like a fantasy story to Bumblebee, and he wanted to suspend disbelief.


	6. We

...Yes, I originally said all 30 drabbles were gonna be TFAnimated, but that was because TFA was the only universe I actually knew a thing about. (sweatdrop) but I got to see some Armada and the 1980s movie over the week, so while this will probably remain a mainly TFA collection, I am gonna stick some stuff from those universes in here too. I hope you guys don't mind and still enjoy the drabbles. :)

**Armada Universe**

**Spoilers for the episode "Mars"**

**We**

"We autobots..."

_Please don't let him say anything._

He had never wanted to erase anything he had said so much.

_Please let him not have even have noticed._

Two words. Two slagging words! How could two words cause so much trouble? Actually, it was one really. "We" entails including yourself, which entails being part of their group, which entails you starting to turn into one of them whether you meant to or not.

_If he did notice, please let him shut up about it._

Those words were big trouble, yet they were the only honest words he'd said in forever.


	7. Serious

**G1**

**Movie Spoilers**

**Serious**

Okay, so being the bot who could activate the Matrix was really cool. We would admit that. Being chosen by it as the new Autobot leader? Also really cool.

But there was more to leadership than the glitter and the fame. It was a serious job, for serious bots, which he was not. He was the carefree bot. Rodimus Prime? Even his new name sounded uptight to him.

Yes, he understood the Matrix had chosen him, and the Matrix (hopefully) knew what it was doing, but he was really going to have to keep tabs on himself from now on.


	8. Ranks

**Transformers: Animated**

**Ranks**

Nobody understood. Nobody even tried. Was he crazy to want this adventure? Was he crazy to try and make a change in the world when he wasn't in the proper position too?

But Optimus never really understood ranks anyway. Well, not true, he understood them halfway. He could see the need for order, but what good could come from limiting the good a bot could do?

He respected soldiers. They frequently put their lives on the line. But he admired when somebody did the right thing without it being their job.

Did anybody else still have hope in unassigned heroes?


	9. Question

**Transformers: Animated**

**Fistful of Energon spoilers**

**Question**

"I heard about what happened. Do you wanna talk about it?"

Prowl almost fried a logic circuit when he realized who had asked him that. Bumblebee was actually being empathetic.

But when he thought about the events of the day; the upgrades, his behavior, it made sense as much as he hated to admit it.

"I wish to be left alone," was the reply.

"Okay," said the speedster and he sadly headed back towards the door.

"...But I appreciate the concern," and two smiles lightened up the atmosphere.

Prowl had almost forgotten there was a good side to younger brothers.


	10. Dad's Repairs

**Transformers: Animated**

**Spoilers through Rise of the Contructicons (Well, kinda.)**

**Dad's Repairs**

How was she surviving this well?

She had asked herself that many times. Her dad was missing. There was no record of her at all. Yet, after some bumps, she was still herself. How was this possible?

She remembered the time her dad had tried to upgrade the air conditioner, and when he had reprogrammed tutor bot, and when he had tried to "fix" the microwave. All of them had turned out badly, but in the end, things pulled through.

Things always pulled through. She had to keep faith that they would again. That was all that kept her going.


	11. Spinning

**Transformers: Animated**

**Spoilers for Along Came a Spider**

**Blackarachnia/Optimus Prime Paring**

**Spinning**

He saved her. He picked her up. He held her close. He stared into her eyes.

Those stupid eyes. She didn't want to look back, but his gaze... how could he? Couldn't he see the he was holding a monster? Her eyes were hideous, and yet he was staring into them? Her emotions sucked her up like a whirlwind. Confusion, fear, anger...

...love, weakness.

She tossed aside said weakness and zapped Optimus to the floor. She enjoyed his pain greatly.

There had to be a catch, and a really bad one at that. He was too good to be true.


	12. Luck

**Transformers: Animated**

**Luck**

There is no such thing as luck, seeing how Optimus had never gotten any. His life had been a string of pratfalls.

There is no such thing as life with only logic, because if that was how it worked, he'd be toast. Logic dictated Megatron would have kicked his tailpipe by now.

That left destiny. It had to be the most complicated of the three. He knew these things were happening to him for a reason, but that didn't explain what reason that was.

He didn't know why it happened this way, but on the bright side, destiny favored heroes.


	13. Names

**Transformers: Animated**

**OptimusxBlackarachnia Pairing**

**Spoilers for Along Came a Spider**

**Names**

He kept calling her Elita 1.

Shut up! That was not her name! That's the name of some loser he used to know. She wanted to kill him every time he called her that, and when she failed, it should have broken her.

But she survived, because no matter what he called her, no matter how sweet he was to her, no matter how much he acted like he cared for her... maybe even loved her? Whatever. No matter what he did, in the end, she was still Blackarachnia. He could never take that away.

He couldn't take that, right?


	14. Peaceful?

**Transformers: Animated**

**Peaceful?**

Peace was a mysterious word, even for Prowl. He was known as the most peaceful of the small autobot team, and yet he wasn't sure he even knew what that meant.

He didn't feel at peace, especially when he compared himself to some humans. They didn't even seem to be able to imagine his trouble. A peaceful autobot or not, he was an autobot, at constant war with the decepticons. His world was never at peace.

But maybe, it was time he stopped waiting for the whole world to be at peace, and just focused on seeking peace for himself.


	15. Whispers In the Dark

**Yes, it is inspired by the song by Skillet. Love those guys. **

**Optimus Prime/Blackarachnia**

**Along Came a Spider Spoilers**

* * *

**Whispers in the Dark**

He wasn't gonna leave her.

Because he knew she wasn't gone, rather hidden in the shadows. She was too strong to be gone.

But she was deeper in. Before, no matter the situation, darkness had never gotten into her. Now she was trapped in it.

So it didn't matter how much she wanted him to leave. He felt bad enough about leaving her before, and he wouldn't leave her again with the situation even worse. He'd stay, screaming to her that she was so much more than this, and hopefully the faintest decibel of his voice would reach Elita 1.


	16. Flaws

**Transformers: Animated (including mentions of events in vol 1 of the comic series)**

**Starscream/Blackarachnia**

* * *

**Flaws**

You must watch your step as a decepticon. There is no honor. There is no trust.

There is no compassion.

He was such a flawed member, the second in command. Somehow, this inspired her. While the rest were nothing but disposable lackeys to the decepticon leader, he still had hopes and dreams and desires. As crazy as they were, those dreams gave him a layer none of her other teammates had. For some reason, it made her glad he had refused to work with her. She felt he was dangerous.

Indeed, Blackarachnia had to watch her step, especially around Starscream.


End file.
